The new death game (A SAO fan fiction)
by Flamingphoenixg
Summary: 2 Years after SAO was cleared the new nerve gear has come out but the events of SAO in repeating...
1. Chapter 1: The start of a new SAO

**Chapter one: The beginning**

**Hey this is my first SAO fan fic I spent many months on this so plz don't hate.**

The new nerve gear has just come out in America and I was riding my bike down the street to my local game stop. My name is Yuiko and I live in Washington D.C but I was born in Japan but my mum decided to move to America. I then finally arived. But it was basically empty. (Around 6 or seven people in there) I then walked to the man at the counter.

"hello what do you want today?" He asked

"I want the new nerve gear please" I requested

"And do you want any games with that?" He added

" oh yes can I have ummm... Fantasy dimensions online" I ordered. He then gave me both the nerve gear and fantasy Dimensions online. All in all it cost me $609. I then hopped on my bike and rode all the way home. When I got home my mum was out at work and a uncooked sausage was waiting for me. I just ignored it and ran straight to my room. I then hopped on my bed and put in the link cable and put it on me.

"Link Start!"

I then awoke in a small room with a hologramed computer on front of me. I wasn't wear the nerve gear anymore. I then looked at the computer and it had writing on it saying 'welcome to fantasy Dimensions online please enter your name here' I then typed 'Yuiko' Then suddenly flashing lights hit me and I awoke in a small town. I then saw players running around doing there everyday stuff.

"Holy sh$t the graphics on this are amazing!" I said out loud. I was the apron he'd by a girl with blond hair. Grey armor with white crosses.

" Hey are you new to the game?" She asked.

"Ummm... Yes how did you know?" I asked back

"you just have a rookie face" She said smiling "Hey look rookie I can teach you how to play no strings attached"

"are you serous?" I asked

"Yes I've been playing this for weeks" She joked

"oh by the way... Who are you?" I asked

"sorry didn't I introduce my self the names Imogen" She introduced

"my names Yuiko" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2: before the death game

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 sorry about spelling mistakes in the last chapter ( I'm using a mobile) but the first couple of chapters will have IRL stuff but the shit goes down.**

Chapter 2: The new adventure

After a while of walking I saw a mirror on a shop and looked into it. I had black hair, brown and green cloak and a one handed sword on my back.

"hey are you done cheeking that mirror?" Imogen mocked

"oh yeah sorry I was studying my player model" I replied trying to sound smart. After another 10 minutes of walking I started to fell hungry.

"Hey Imogen you got any food?" I asked

"sorry I don't have any" She replied. We then arived at the hunting grounds.

"ok so what you wanna do here is..." Imogen tried to explain as I pulled out my sword and ran right into the monster slashing it down the middle killing it.

"Wow you seem like a natural" Igen complimented

"well I do do a lot of sword technics IRL" I replied

"Great the this should be a piece of cake" Imogen said. After a whole of training I reached level 24.

"Ahhhh I'm tired" Imogen yawned

"I'm tired I'm gonna log off now" Imogen said.

"Yeah ins log off to" I replied logging off. I the awoke in my bed seeing my standing over me.

"hey Yuiko are you awake?" My mum asked.

"yes what do you want?" I asked

"We'll I wanted to see how school was going?" She asked

"Bad as always" I replied with tears in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter four I'm finally using a computer not a mobile so a lot of good spelling now ( I hope) most of this chapter will be flash backs and reveal some disturbing past experiences . **

Chapter 3: A back story

"oh come on honey don't cry" My mum said hugging me. "I know your dad died 11 years ago but get over it like I did"

"It's not about that…" I mumbled

"What is it then?" My mum asked

"I shouldn't tell you…" I mumbled again

"Oh come on I'm your mother just tell me"

"FINE IM GETTING BULLIED AT SCHOOL DO YOU LIKE IT NOW" I yelled

"Yuiko you didn't have to scream" My mum said.

"I'm sorry I just really didn't want to tell you…"

_**(Flash back)**_

_I stood there waiting for the bus thinking about the new nerve gear I would be getting today. Then the bus pulled over and I walked on it, and when I walked in I saw the whole bus was filled with students (with a couple of empty seats) I then walked over to a seat and sat down, and as always the seat next to me was empty. (Why can't I make any friends?) Then the bus rolled into school and I hopped out of my seat only to be pushed over and stomped on by other kids. Then a couple of hours later the lunch bell rang. (Great the worst time of the day) Then all the students in my class quickly got out of their seats and ran straight for the door but unsuspecting me again got pushed over, shoved, stomped and kicked me. I finally got up off the ground and check myself for bruises and cuts and no surprise I was covered with them. I then grabbed my sandwich and a packet of chips and walked out. What I saw was the halls filled with students from year 7, 8, 9,10,11,12. I then saw a couple of my class mates from year 9 talking to my worst enemy Kevin. He has been tormenting me ever since I moved here 2 years ago. He's the one who keeps on pushing shoving me and punching me every day._

_**(Flash back over)**_

The next day I went through school again and then I finally came home and got into Fantasy Dimensions online. I then logged in to find five players walking by and seeing me.

(Crap, crap SHIT THERE COMING CLOSER)

"Looks like some new meat" One of the men said with a grin.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" I asked grabbing my handle

"We're your worst nightmare" He replied trying to rush me but I parried his attack the trying to hit him myself. He then grabbed my hand and twisting causing me great pain. (Crap I'm screwed)

"Yuiko!" A familiar voice shouted as I turned to see Imogen standing behind me about to back me up. We both looked at each other then we rushed them trying to swing fast moves to knock them off balance, then killing them.


	4. Chapter 4: The new death Game

**Hey guys here is chapter 4 and finally the new SAO begins and we introduce a new character I hope you like you she will be involved in the ending but until then we don't see her. **

Chapter four: The death game begins.

Who are those people?" I asked

"They're survivors of SAO and were from Laughing coffin" Imogen replied. I then checked the time on my menu and it read 5:00

"shit, I have to go now bye see ya tomorrow" I said then logging off.

_(The next day)_

I went through the same Dailey routine, going on the bus, getting to school but then Kevin and his friends approached me as I walked in the school.

"Oh shit here we go again" I mumbled under my voice. Kevin then grabbed me by the collar and but me up to the wall.

"Where a you going nerd" He said. His friends then started searching my bag, and then Kevin grabbed a picture of my dad!

"FUCK YOU DON'T TAKE THAT!" I screamed punching him in the face making him drop me. I then grabbed the picture and ran for the library. I then found my little spot in the air vents then a girl walked in on me. She had brown straight hair, with a green hair band in it, and she had sparkly green eyes, and she wore a plain blue shirt and black jeans.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Don't worry you wouldn't care" I replied

"My name's Emma by the way" She said shaking my hand

"Cool my name's Yuiko" I said not interested

"Are you from Japan?" she asked

"yes" I said looking away

"Awesome I've always wanted to go there" She said trying to cheer me up

"Why did you move to America?" she asked. When she asked that I looked at the ground.

"My dad was murdered when I was 5 and then my mum thought Japan was too dangerous so we moved" I replied

"That's terrible"

**(After school)**

When I got home I ran up to my room and I put on my nerve gear and I started it up to arrive in a field I then looked up at the sky and saw it was filled with a message saying 'warning hacker alert' then the sky was filled with them. Then I suddenly got teleported into a arena and saw 9,999 thousand people teleport in to.

(What the fuck is going on) Then a ghostly figure appeared and started talking.

"welcome m y friends to the new SAO!" He shouted "As you may suspect I have accessed the server info and made some minor changes"

"What changes?" I heard some people ask from the crowd

"I have republished the SAO map details, and made no log outs and now if you die the nerve gear permently fries your brain" He shouted "But you can leave this world but clearing all 100 floors!"

"So what you're saying you want us to beat a mmo?" A man asked  
>"Precisely" The figure replied.<p>

"FUCK YOU" The man shouted

"For now I leave you but I hope you beat it!" The figure shouted then disappearing

"WE"RE FUCKED" A man yelled from the crowd.


End file.
